The further development and strengthening of the infrastructure of the population Research Center at The University of Austin, along with increased faculty and student participation are the major objectives of this Population Research Center Renewal Proposal. Specifically, the renewal is directed to enhanching the provision of core support to enlarge the research program of the Center; to providing partial support for the administration of the Center, a task that has grown considerably in the last years of the present award; to maintaining and strengthening the computer programming staff and operation; to further developing the Center library toward the end of continuing to provide efficient service to users and publicizing our holidays to prospective researchs; to continuing the developing of our International Census collection through the acquisiton of new and past censuses. Detail on these and other objectives is provided in the body of the renewal proposal.